


My Friend, Magnus Bane

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlders (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/M, Friendship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Maia and Simon walk to Magnus' place. On the way Maia learns about Magnus and his relationship with Alec. Later Simon and Maia see how happy and domestic Magnus and Alec are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thought I had about Maia and Magnus being friends. Also, this way Maia gets an idea of who the 'someone special' is. I hope you like it!

Simon walked into Hunter’s Moon with a smile plastered on his face. He was so excited to be spending more time with Maia. She was interesting and if he was being honest, also very attractive. He paused outside for a moment just to collect himself and quickly check his reflection in the door. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. 

Maia was behind the bar, cleaning up after her shift. She smiled brightly at him as he approached her. 

“Hi,” she said. “You’re on time today.”

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure I didn’t come too soon and get myself into any more trouble. I cannot be trusted to not get into any trouble alone,” Simon said sheepishly. 

“Well, do we have any plans for now?” asked Maia as she collected her bad and coat from a room behind the bar.

“No, I thought we could do whatever you wanted.”

“Let’s go for a walk then, the weather looks really good.” Maia said as she appeared besides Simon. 

“Sure, that sounds good,” agreed Simon. He saw a coat in her hands that was dark purple. It was strange because she was already wearing her own.

“Um, not that I think it’s a bad idea, but why do you have two coats today?”asked Simon. 

“Oh this? I was hoping we could walk over to Magnus Bane’s place. I am not sure exactly where he lives but I did get his address from Luke just now,” explained Maia.

“Oh I know where he lives!” exclaimed Simon. “But how did this wind up with you?” he asked.

“Magnus is a regular, something happened last night when he was here so he portalled out immediately, leaving his coat behind.” Maia said. “I just thought he would appreciate getting it back.”

“Yeah, he would, if he realized it was missing. The man has so many clothes,” Simon said.

Maia seemed interested in that fact. “So how exactly do you know Magnus?” she asked. “I mean I know he’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all the Downworlders know him, but you seem to know him personally,” she said.

“Well, I do, at least I think I do,” Simon said, now he himself was confused.

“How long have you known him for?” asked Maia. 

“Feels like forever now. He has been there for me when I desperately needed help. He is important to me,” Simon said. 

“Oh, okay. Well that’s nice. Does Magnus know about Clary?” Maia asked. 

Simon seemed a little confused. “Well, he knows Clary, but he doesn’t know about Clary and well my feelings?” he said. “Why would he? Or why would I bring it up? Thinking about it, he must never know. I can only imagine what he would do, if he found out.”

“Because it would be important for him to know?” asked Maia feeling more than a little confused at this point. 

Realization dawned upon Simon. Maia thought he was romantically involved with Magnus. That could not be further from the truth. He briefly pictured Alec’s face if he ever heard Maia say that. The image scared him, hell Alec scared. 

“No, no. Magnus is a friend, actually more of a mentor. If I ever need help navigating my way around my new world, I ask him. So he’s a lot like my teacher,” Simon clarified. “And besides he likes men, well one man in particular right now. Actually he likes women too. He’s cool like that. But he does like one man more than the rest,” Simon added. 

“Ah, he’s someone special. He was holding a gift the last time I saw him. He did seem very taken by this person,” Maia said.

Simon nodded. “Alec Lightwood. Personally, he’s the scariest person you will ever meet. He almost never smiles. Rule abiding Shadowhunter,” he added. 

“A Shadowhunter? Wow. I mean that’s surprising, last I checked they hated us,” Maia remarked. 

“Well, they’re not all bad,” Simon said, instantly regretting his words.

“Well, you only think that because you have a crush on Clary, Simon. I have met many Shadowhunters and they have always rubbed me the wrong way,” stated Maia in a somber tone. “And then there’s Jace. God’s he is so irritating,” she added to try to lighten the mood.

Simon laughed silently while shaking his head. “You don’t know the half of it. I’ve had the displeasure of knowing him longer than you have and trust me every time I just want to punch him” Simon said. “Oh, actually Alec is Jace’s parabatai.”

“So Alec is a rule abiding Shadowhunter and Jace is…well Jace?” asked Maia. She was rather confused. Parabatai shared a soul, so she just assumed that they would share personality traits as well.

“Yes. They’re nothing alike. With Alec, I live in the constant fear of being punched by him,” said Simon lightly. 

“And Alec is with Magnus. Cheerful Magnus, who goes around basically spreading joy?” Maia asked skeptically. 

“Well yes, he was actually supposed to get married to another Shadowhunter, but Magnus walked into the room at just the right moment and Alec left his bride to be at the altar, marched down and kissed him in front of everyone present. It was epic!” exclaimed Simon. 

“I never realized Magnus had such an interesting love life,” said Maia. “He’s so nice to everyone and it would hurt to see him get hurt by a Shadowhunter you know? Someone who feels superior to us,” Maia stated with great sincerity. 

“I would not worry about that. Alec clearly adores Magnus as well.” Simon said confidently.

Maia nodded. By then they had already entered Magnus’ building and were making their way to his door. Both Maia and Simon raised their hand to knock on his door. Simon sheepishly pulled back and gestured for Maia to knock. Maia let out a giggle before proceeding to knock. 

They stood in silence for a moment before Magnus opened the door.

“Maia, Simon” greeted to always perfectly dressed warlock. “Is there anything I can help the both of you with?” he asked.

“No, nothing, we’re actually here to return this to you,” Simon said while gesturing towards the coat in Maia’s hands. 

“You guys did not have to walk all the way over here for that. I would have collected it from the bar, but since you’ve taken the trouble why don’t the both of you come in for a drink?” Magnus offered. 

“Sure, why not?” said Maia while passing the coat to Magnus. As she entered the warlocks lair she tried to not look around too much and come across as impolite. 

“Look around, my dear” came Magnus’ voice from the little bar he had. “I take great pride in decorating and if there’s something I don’t want you to see it won’t be here,” he said with a smile. 

Magnus liked Maia. He thought she was a good kid and was glad Luke and found her when he did. He also liked Maia and Simon hanging out. It seemed like Simon was making friends with other downworlders and for some reason that made Magnus happy. 

He walked over to the both them, handing Simon a bloody cocktail and Maia a glass Martini.

She laughed when she saw her drink. “I’m really excited to try this,” she said. 

“I hope you like it,” replied Magnus as he snapped his fingers and a glass with a finger worth of Scotch appeared. 

As Maia tasted her drink Magnus turned to Simon, “So Simon, how have you been doing?”

“Good. I’m still alive, not hurt and oh I had to get Raphael to erase my mother’s memories of me drinking from a rat because my sister found my blood and flushed it down the toilet, but otherwise really good,” said Simon. 

Magnus looked amused. “Well, you sound like you’re doing alright then.” 

“Yeah, I think I am. I’m learning.” Simon said slightly nervous like he was talking to a parent about a bad grade. 

“Did Raphael give you a lecture?” asked Magnus, despite knowing the other vampire very well.

“Yes. And he was just as intimidating as always while delivering it,” confirmed Simon.

Magnus chuckled. “So Maia, how was your drink?” he asked.

“It was good. Stronger than I’m used to,” she commented. 

From the door a voice rang out, “Magnus’ drinks are always stronger than anyone is used to.”

Maia looked a little surprised while Simon looked like he wished he were anywhere but here. Maia turned to Magnus. “Who’s that?” she asked. 

Although she did not really have to ask based on the huge smile currently on Magnus’ face. ‘This must be Alec Lightwood’ she thought to herself. She could not help the way her spine straightened. She did not like Shadowhunters, and meeting Jace’s parabatai was really not what she had in mind. But Magnus was a nice person, he was always helpful and she felt like they were at least acquaintances, if not friends. 

Alec walked into the room, noting the presence of Clary’s vampire and a wolf? ‘Was Magnus with a client?’ he wondered to himself. Nevertheless he walked up to Magnus to kiss him hello. 

Before he could bend down to kiss Magnus, Magnus stood up and kissed him, with enthusiasm. “I missed you,” he whispered. Although it was rather pointless because their audience of two had very good hearing. Alec blushed, but did not stop himself from replying “I missed you too. Am I interrupting anything?”

Magnus pulled away from him, still wearing a dazzling smile. “Not at all. Maia over here just came by to return my coat, I left it at the Hunter’s Moon last night,” said Magnus while gesturing towards Maia. Alec nodded and smiled at Maia. She returned the gesture, partially out of shock.

Simon was shocked. He looked at Alec like he had grown a second head. Alec noticed his expression and addressed it, “What is it?” he asked Simon.

“Nothing, I’m just surprised. I did not know you smiled at strangers. I think it’s good.” Simon said.

Alec’s smile fell a little and he rolled his eyes. He turned towards to Magnus and told him that he was going to clean up. With that he nodded in Maia’s directions and glared a little at Simon and disappeared behind Magnus’s room door. 

Magnus could see Simon’s brain working to try to make sense of what just happened. Before either Maia or Simon could say anything Magnus announced, “Alright then, thank you for dropping by. I would love to stay and chat but I am feeling a little tired, so I am going to call it a night.”

With that he bade both Simon and Maia goodbye. As they walked back to the Jade Wolf, Maia told Simon, “Alec was not what you described him to be.”

“No, he wasn’t” Simon agreed. “I don’t know what’s happened but he’s a little different now, a good kind of different.”

“Maybe he’s in love,” suggested Maia. 

“Maybe” agreed Simon.


End file.
